


in which someone calls someone a slur

by riveatstoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Humanstuck, June Egbert - Freeform, Trans Female John Egbert, Trans John Egbert, its not epic, mostly pesterlog but yk, only kinda, rawr, someone says a slur, they kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveatstoes/pseuds/riveatstoes
Summary: dave punches someone.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	in which someone calls someone a slur

gallowsCalibrator began trolling ectoBiologist at 10.31

GC: LM4O 1M4G1N3 B31NG STR41GHT

EB: i’m not.

GC: *LM4O 1M4G1N3 B31NG 1N 4 STR41GHT R3L4T1ONSH1P

EB: haha, yeah yeah.

GC: 1 H4PP3N TO TH1NK 1M H1L4R1OUS JUN3

EB: sure you are, terezi.

EB: did you only message me to make fun of me? or did you want something?

GC: Y34H 1 JUST W4NT3D TO L3T YOU KNOW D4V3 H4S D3T3NT1ON

EB: why?

GC: LM4OOOOOOOO H3 D3CK3D 4 K1D 1T W4S H1L4R1OUS

EB: is he in class with you now?

GC: Y3S

EB: can you take a message?

GC: Y3S

EB: tell him he’s an idiot.

GC: B3T

GC: H3 S4YS NO U

GC: HHSJ4SJSJJSJS1SJJS4J4

EB: the hell?

GC: yo

EB: did you seriously take terezi’s computer?

GC: yes

EB: give it back. 

GC: no i wanted to talk to you

EB: you have your own computer.

GC: it got taken away

EB: because you punched a kid?

GC: ...yes

EB: idiot.

GC: in my defense he was being a dick

EB: you probably didn’t HAVE to punch him, though.

GC: its his fault for talking shit

EB: what did he say?

GC: ...

EB: dave.

EB: what did he say?

GC: i dont know how to say it  


EB: literally just paraphrase.

GC: he called you the t slur  


GC: and i said woah man thats not cool  


GC: and then he did it again  


GC: so i fucking punched him yknow  


EB: shit.

GC: dont take it to heart tho  


GC: it was just generally uncool  


GC: i wouldve done it if he said it about vriska too  


EB: :)

GC: the fuck  


GC: june no  


GC: stop it  


EB: you love me! awe that’s so cute!

GC: were DATING  


EB: how embarrassing. :)

GC: stop  


EB: no.

GC: 3W YOU GUYS 4R3 GROSS

EB: you can’t say that you and vriska aren’t the same way.

GC: W3 4R3NT

GC: D34D4SS

EB: sure.

EB: ask dave when he gets his computer back please.

GC: H3 S41D 4FT3R CL4SS

EB: okay.

GC: 1M GONN4 T4LK TO SOM3ON3 3LS3 NOW

GC: YOUR3 BOR1NG

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling ectoBiologist at 10.42

ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at 11.01

EB: kith.

TG: cringe  


EB: you literally punched a transphobe because he was being mean to me. i think you AT LEAST deserve a kith.

TG: i dont think its the idea of it  


TG: i think its just because you said kith and not kiss  


EB: guess what?

TG: what  


EB: kith.

TG: at least do it right coward  


EB: yes. i will 100% walk out of class and across the entire school just to kiss you.

TG: great im in room C204  


EB: sarcasm, dave. sarcasm.

TG: damn how could you do this to me  


EB: i think i’m just THAT mean.

TG: you really are  


EB: we get out at 2.55 i’ll meet you at our lockers.

EB: you know...

EB: before you have to go to detention.

TG: fucking hell  


EB: watch your mouth.

TG: no  


EB: fine. have fun in class then.

EB: motherfucker <3

TG: wow

ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 11.13

“DAVE! Stop walking so fast! Jesus Christ!” June said under her breath as she ran to catch up to him. Maybe this was why she wasn’t on the track team. Or MAYBE it was that it was a mostly male team and she didn’t want to be associated with that.

She knew Dave — he liked to downplay the things he did. He didn’t understand how much this, seemingly small, thing, meant to her. It was...validating, even if Dave was basically obligated to validate her.

“Why are you out of breath?” He asked when she finally got to his locker. She held up her finger as a sign for him to wait for her to stop panting.

“I...I...I don’t know. I mean, our lockers are...are right next to each other, so...I, hnn, I could’ve just...man I am out of shape.”

Dave smiled and went back to trading items to and from his locker while he waited for her to catch her breath. It wouldn’t be long before she would be back to being high energy.

“How long will detention run?”

“Till four, I think.”

“Maybe I can make Jane pick you up? And we can hang out for a little bit? It’s Friday, too, so you could probably...I dunno.”

He shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Uh,” she paused, “anyways, um...I actually don’t have anything to put in or take out, so...I should probably go now, or Jade’ll think I’m dead.”

“Okay.”

June turned and began to walk away, but Dave stopped her, “Hey...uh, you promised me something.”

She grinned, “Oh, right.”

The kiss wasn’t much, just a small one to fulfill the promise made. Plus, if it had lasted much longer, or had been much more, they both would’ve gotten a citation for PDA.

“Okay...goodbye.”

“Bye—Hey? You know what? Go ahead and ask Jane about picking me up. I’d love to spend time with you.”

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling even more, “Yeah. Okay.”

_Okay._


End file.
